Captain Spark
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Captain Spark (Voiced by Michael Bils) is a Pro introduced into Super Monday Night Combat in Update 6http://www.uberent.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=44&t=12779. He is one of three current Commandos, alongside the Assassin and Wascot. Captain Spark is a masked superhero who takes inspiration from mid 20th century comic book superheroes. He speaks in an overly dramatic tone, and is supposedly raised from birth by a race of Mer-eels, according to his biography. He is equipped with an electric sword and a ray gun. He is one of the more mobile pros, with a blink/teleport ability known as Arc Flash, and a Lunge ability activated by reloading with his primary weapon. He excels at 'nuking' enemy Pros via ring-outs by using his disorienting Megahurtz attack, and following it up with a Flip Switch grapple. __TOC__ Official Biography According to his official biography, Captain Spark was raised from the age of six inside the pressurized oxygen bubble of an undersea volcano by hyper-intelligent electric mer-eels, after his parents, both scientists, crashed into the floor of the ocean while exploring in their submersible. Captain Spark was taught to channel the body's natural electric flow and to become a skilled martial artist by Eel-Kazara-Hazee, Praetor and liaison between the eel folk and Sinister 9, the freewill computer brain that ran all of modern civilization for the "gas breathers" on Earth's surface. When Sinister 9 used robotic sharks to invade the eel people's homelands during the sacred funeral games of King Eel-Abi-Arrot, Captain Spark's mentor was killed and Captain Spark was bequeathed the diplomat's battle armor and weapons so he could avenge his adopted home. On the surface world, Captain Spark forged a secret identity with which to keep himself hidden, that of Formula One test driver Shock Johnson, who must constantly hold his own driving skills in check lest he be promoted to competitive driver where he would undoubtedly come under scrutiny by Sinister 9 and its robot alien police force. He is also forced to "ride the brakes" on his relationship with Zena Foster, a Minoan snake goddess and lingerie model, in order to focus on his sworn mission. Shock Johnson by day, Captain Spark by night, our hero harnesses the power of electricity to fight the totalitarian rule imposed by the forces of automation and imparts critical safety know-how regarding downed power lines to elementary school-aged children the world over. 'Pro Career' *Holds the record for the longest consecutive streak of not having to take a bathroom break during a game. *Won a gold medal with Team IndoChina at the 3043 Battlelympics *Oldest player to win the Super MNC freestyle Bullseye kill competition at the All-Star game (57 years, 123 days). 'Notable DNA' Doctors Carol and Laszlo Murray, several knife fish from class "Electrophorus". 'Personal' *Can "talk" to things like electrical transformers, car batteries and small electrical appliances. *Away from the field of combat: is constantly escaping from supposedly inescapable situations or defeating seemingly invincible villains by opening an "ion channel". *Is quite possibly just the imagination of Karl Lutz, retired autoworker from Pritchford, Alabama who was reportedly placed on psychiatric leave after showing up dressed as his "alter-ego", Captain Spark, in order to fight crime at the auto plant where he worked for twenty-seven years. 'Likes' Under-sea domes, man's free will, insulated footwear 'Dislikes' Humankind's reliance on artificial intelligence, unagi, hot air balloon festivals Price Captain Spark costs 4500 Combat Coins or $1.99. Weapons Captain Spark's weapons excel in taking out bots because both of his weapons have no damage fall-off, but that does not mean they have zero potential against Pros. However, Captain Spark's main source of kills is his Grapple skill, which throws opponents away by a large distance. This is used on either pushing enemies to your team or turrets, or throwing them off the stage for a one-hit kill. Voltage Spike An electric sword that does two hits per attack. Attempting to reload with this weapon will cause Captain Spark to do a lunge. Currently it deals the most damage per second out of all of the commando melee weapons. *Alternate Fire: A shot, which is only usable when charged up by attacking (and hitting) four times with the Voltage Spike (the charge no longer builds by performing skills). This attack sends out three electric projectiles similar to a shotgun, as the projectiles spread out horizontally after being fired. **The Voltage Spike alternate fire can also be used to turn off the Assault Pro's Fly skill. Ray Gun A pistol reminiscent of 1950's pulp science-fiction. The ray-gun fires team-colored electric projectiles that fly in a straight line until they collide with something, at which point the projectile ends in a tiny explosion, which can do self-damage. The Ray Gun is useful for harrassing at longer ranges, as it has no fall-off damage, so it does the same damage at all ranges. *Alternate Fire: A Grapple Attack. Skills Arc Flash Arc Flash is a teleport ability known as a "blink." This ability teleports Spark roughly 20 feet to where he's looking, and passes through walls and floors. This ability makes for a great mobility or escape tool, as it occurs instantly. Upgrading this ability shortens the cooldown of the ability. There is a known bug where Sparks Arc Flash is canceled when trying to go through a glass wall, this is fixed by jumping then Flashing through it. Flip Switch Captain Spark grapples an enemy Pro or Bouncer and throws them behind him with a dramatic windmill kick. This ability can be used to ring out opponents or to throw escaping ones back to your team when chasing them. Upgrading Flip Switch lowers its cooldown and increases its damage. Megahurtz A close range context ability that blinds multiple Pros, while also slowing them and doing a bit of damage. Upgrading this ability increases damage and reduces cooldown. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Strategy General Strategy *Captain Spark's Voltage Spike can hit multiple enemies at once. *The Ray Gun deals area damage and has no fall off damage, so feel free to use it at all ranges. *Use the Ray Gun's grapple instead of Flip Switch if you don't want to move the target. *Arc Flash can be used as a free ticket to the Jungle, or to escape from dangerous situations. *Don't worry about Arc Flashing through the bottom floor, because you can't, but be careful not to Arc Flash off in other ways. *Flip Switch can not only Ring Out enemy Pros, but also send Bouncers out of the Jungle! *Megahurtz works great if you want to disorient enemy Pros to attack them or escape from them. *Captain Spark is usually best situated farming in the Jungle for the first five minutes. Like most Pros, they are suggested to go gank or lane more after the first Annihilator, depending who is on the attacking and defending side. *The best way to beat down enemies who are not situated near an edge is to Flip Switch them to a corner, followed by a Megahurtz (this could also be executed before the Switch if having difficulty catching up), one or two attacks from the Voltage Spike depending if you casted Megahurtz or not, and finally the Alternate Fire of Voltage Spike. This will decimate most, if not, any enemy Pro that gets too careless. Captain Spark User Guides Captain Spark User Guide Captain Spark - Super Hero Guide Recommended Endorsement Sets Expensive Endorsment Sets: *Fire Rate and Skill Recovery *Fire Rate (Bacon) and Skill Recovery (Bacon) *Fire Rate and Speed *Fire Rate and Speed Alternative *Fire Rate, Critical Shot Damage, and Health Build Cheaper Endorsement Sets: *Fire Rate and Skill Recovery *Skill Recovery *Fire Rate (Mega) and Skill Recovery (Mega) Gallery Captain_Romance.jpg|Captain Romance Spark_01.jpg|Captain Spark Character Design sparkblitz.jpg|Blitz sparkbuzz.jpg|Captain Buzz sparkdark.jpg|Dark Laser Punk sparkhot.jpg|Hotrod sparklight.jpg|Light Laser Punk sparklos.jpg|Los Muertos sparkroma.jpg|Captain Romance sparksparkles.jpg|Captain Sparkles Update History See Also * Captain Spark Quotes References Category:Pros Category:Commandos Category:Captain Spark